Erin Swan
by CullenzDiaries
Summary: Bella has a little sister that all the guys including hers adores see how it changes Twilight's Story line
1. Arrive

**T**his is a fan fic about if Bella had a little sister and how it would've changed Twilight- Breaking Dawn…

Forks Washington, Airport

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward's Velvety Smooth voice asked as I patted my leg impatiently. "Nothing" I lied. My little sister Erin comes home today. I haven't seen my sister in years I keep wondering if New York changed her in any way she moved there to live with my aunt because of my parents divorce…. She attended a gifted program for the arts but now she transferring to Forks High I assume to spend more time with Charlie. She's always been daddy's little girl rather than mommy's angel…. Like me. Though dating a Vampire hardly counts as angelic. "Bella…" Edward pressed. I smiled, "I just so happy to see her… I'm anxious" I said glaring at the airport's double doors. "It will be fine Bella" Edward chuckled. "So tell me what's your sister like?" I smiled. "She's….different" was all I said. A moment later she walked through the double doors. She wore a deep blue long sleeved T-Shirt, Black skinny jeans and black leather knee high boots. Her curly dark brown hair fell to her shoulders which complimented her deep blue eyes. "What is she thinking?" I whispered to Edward as she walked over to us.

Edward shook his head and smirked. "I don't know" "Wha- you can't read her mind?" I asked stupidly. He nodded. "Hey Bells" Erin said Hugging me. "Hi Erin" I said hugging her tighter. "This is my boyfriend Edward" I said gesturing to Edward when I finally released her. "So you're the Erin Bella's been talking so much about" Edward smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said holding out is hand which was covered by a glove of course. "Pleasure Indeed" she chuckled. "I'll go start the car… and let you to catch up" Edward smiled before leaving us alone. Erin sighed then sat in a chair near a Café. "How ya doin' sis" she asked skimming her texts. "Like you care" I said rolling my eyes. "I don't. But it seems like the sisterly thing to ask…" "You haven't been very sisterly in the past why start now" I asked, heat rising to my cheeks. "I wasn't starting really I'm continuing. I've tried being "sisterly" in the past but you took it for granted so forgive me for being a bit moody" "Bitchy is more like it" I mumbled. "I heard that…But for Charlie's sake let's try to get along ok" she reasoned. "Of course" I agreed wondering where Edward was with the car and if he heard our little conversation.

We sat in silence until Edward arrived. "The cars warm now" he announced. "Thank you Edward but I think I'm going to walk home… I've missed the forest and-" "Its supposed to pour rain in a bit I don't want you get caught in that" I said truthfully. Though we fight constantly she's my sister and I love her deeply. "I'll be fine" she assured me. I nodded. "I'll see you at home then?" she asked. "Yea" I sighed. "Once again it was nice meeting you Edward" she said shaking Edward's Hand again. "Pleasure Indeed" he smirked. Erin smiled Briefly then headed for the Luggage Claim.

"So you two don't get along" Edward stated. I nodded. "It's always been that way…The tension's always been there but oddly enough we still love each other…" I smiled at the end. "The perfect family" he joked. "Hardly" I chuckled. He walked us to his car then drove me home.


	2. Homecomming

This is a fan fic about if Bella had a little sister and how it would've changed Twilight- Breaking Dawn… it takes place after The Prom in Twilight but b4 New Moon

Erin's P.O.V

I danced around in the rain for only god knows how long. I loved the way the rain felt on my skin it felt… cleansing. Not saying I'm musty or any thing it just makes me feel like all my wrong doings don't exist that only this moment… the here and now is all that matters. The rain is one of the very few things that brings a smile on my face. An honest smile not one I force myself to make to create a positive Impression on Edward my sisters boyfriend. At first I wondered why Bella never dated any of the boys that showed interest in her in Phoenix…even the nice one's, I figured it was because she never found any interest in them. Now I wonder if she never had any interest because she was holding out for a man who looked like he were the son of one of the Greek Gods…..Edward. I thought thinking back to his looks which I captured like a photo in my mind. I remember that his eyes were black I wonder why anyone would choose that particular color of contacts. Maybe it was for fun or a phase or something… My thoughts were interrupted when a car splashed by me nearly hitting me. I checked my cell phone it was getting kind of late and Dad was expecting me… I'd better get going.

At home

I opened the door and smiled widely, I didn't even have to fake it… "Dad!" I chuckled when he hugged me too tight. He released me as I looked around the room. Jacob Black my practical older brother stood in the kitchen hunched over the counter. My best friend Derek was the second to hug me once my father was finished. And Bella and Edward stood in the back holding hands. "Hey" I laughed when Derek finally let go. Derek looked different instead of his dark brown hair he had Jet black instead. His face had cleared up and he his biceps well…. he actually had muscles. "Hey Jake" I waved across the room. He smiled and waved back behind him Billy rolled over to me in his wheel chair. "Hey Billy" I smiled. He handed me a box wrapped in silver wrapping "As a homecoming gift" he said. Oh no…Presents? "Billy-" "Don't be difficult Erin" he joked. I sighed and began to open it. I laughed it was a Mixed CD. I smiled and skimmed the song list quickly. "Billy you know me too well" I chuckled. "Derek and Jake helped me you know I'm no good with technology" he laughed. "I know… Thank you guys" I said putting my CD in my book bag. The party didn't last long thank goodness not that I wasn't happy to see my family and friends again and not that I don't like parties… even though I don't. I just wanted to sleep it was a long day. I walked sluggishly upstairs took a long hot shower changed into my Pjs then walked into my old room. I expected it to be girly little room I had left it as but… it wasn't. I The walls were a light purple and the room was decorated with pictures of family and friends. There was a brand new Keyboard near the window and my old guitar was sitting in the corner next to my closet which was filled with clothes that weren't mine. I skimmed the racks… I loved every outfit. I sat on my bed and thought about who'd done this. I know It couldn't had been Charlie or Jake or even Derek. And I know it sure as hell wasn't Bella so… who could it had been. Did dad rent out my room or something? I got up and knocked on Bella's door. A few moments past but she eventually opened the door. "Bella. Did you or Charlie do something to my room?" I asked politely. She shook her head "It's still your room from when you were 11" she said. "No it's not… It's different completely different.." "Alice" Bella mumbled. "Whose Alice" I asked. "Edward's sister….could you give me a minute" she asked. I nodded. She closed her door for a moment then reopened shortly after. "It was Alice she says it's a gift from Edwards family to you" What is up with all the gifts… "Oh well maybe tomorrow after school you could drive me to Edward's house and I can formally thank them". "Sure" Bella said before shutting her door. I walked back to my room then shut the door. This was incredibly nice of them… The more I look around the more expensive the room looks. I wonder if it would be rude to ask them to return all of this… probably. I shut the closet turned of the light and collapsed on the way too soft bed and fell asleep.


	3. She could be a Problem

This is a fan fic about if Bella had a little sister and how it would've changed Twilight- Breaking Dawn… it takes place after The Prom in Twilight but b4 New Moon

**Edward's P.O.V **

"Did she like the room!" Alice asked when I returned home from Bella's home just after sunrise to change clothes and pick she and Erin up. "I don't know Alice" I said making my way upstairs. "Hey Eddie" Emmet said punching me in the shoulder when I reached the top. "Yes. Hello Edward" Jasper said standing next to Emmet. "Hello Emmet. Jasper" I nodded. "What do you mean you don't know didn't you read her mind" Alice asked. "Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked ignoring her. They both shrugged. "Edward" she growled in frustration. "No Alice. I can't read Erin's mind either" I sighed. Alice stared blankly… she was having a vision of she, Bella and Erin becoming the best of friends. She jumped for Joy. I smiled maybe with time Erin and Bella will learn to get along.

"Hello Rose" I said when she passed us in the hallway. _Don't even speak to me Edward…_She thought before walking outside. Emmet Followed. _ Sorry Edward guess she's still mad_ Emmet thought.

I changed my clothes then went to pick up Bella and Erin. I checked my watch 6:00am… school starts at 7:30 I was too early… I was just about to drive around town to past the time when I heard the shower running. It couldn't had been Charlie because I can't read their mind. So it had to be Bella…or Erin. I got out the car and leaned against it.

1 hour later.

Bella was the first outside. I took a deep breath before she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me softly. "Good Morning" she smiled. Her Brown hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore my favorite blue blouse.

I kissed her on her forehead, though every move I made felt like someone poured acid down my throat. I opened the passenger side door for her. She slid in. Shortly after Erin walked outside. She wore a red hooded sweater over a long sleeved white T-Shirt, Black jeans and converses. "Thanks for the ride Edward" she said. Before sliding in the backseat

At School

_Woah… _

_Who's the new girl _

_I'd tap that _

_Nice ass.. _

I sighed if you thought the male high school mind would change after a century you'd think wrong. Even when Bella was "The New Girl" she didn't get this much attention. Mike Newton awaited Bella by her locker. _Walk away Cullen I need this _he thought. I rolled my eyes. _Whoa… _he thought when Erin walked passed him. _Oh…oh no…I think I just jizzed my pants… _He slowly made his way to the boys bathroom before Bella had reached her locker. "What grade is Erin in" I asked as she worked on her combination. "11th…she skipped 9th grade" she said as she cracked her locker open. I nodded… "She must be pretty smart then"

"She is… one night… and I'll never forget this she had to help me my homework… she understood every single word and the next day I found out our teacher had given us the wrong sheet she gave us 8th grade homework… I was only in the second grade" she chuckled at the end. "Wow!" I said. Bella nodded I glanced at Erin who just bumped into Alice… oh no.

"_Sorry" Erin said. Alice's mouth dropped open. "Hi…My name is Alice your Erin right" _

_Wow she's gorgeous…_

"_Yea… How did you-"_

"_Bella told me" _

"_Oh right your Alice…The one who redecorated my room….Thank you so much" _

_Alice Smiled. She loves it YAY! She thought _

"_I'm glad you like it" _

"_Actually…" _

_Oh no… _

"_I love it. But I can't accept it…" _

_Damnit . Subornance must run in the Swan Family Gene. _

"_It's a gift Erin" _

"_I know but..." _

"_At least let me do something for you in return" _

"_Like what?" _

"_I'll think of something…" she said as the bell rung. _

"_It was nice meeting you Alice" she smiled._

Bella looked back at me with curiosity and smiled, I told her what they were talking about. Before I walked Bella to Class where Eric waited by the door. I kissed Bella on the forehead then made my way to Physics. I sat in my usual seat toward the back and near a window. I stared out at the pouring rain until Mr. Anderson said. "Class we have a new student today her name is Erin show her that she's welcome… Erin why don't you tell us a bit about yourself" "Ok…" she said. "Hold on Erin we do things a bit different in this department. You have to answer the students questions…" he continued. "Bring it… I guess…" she said. Jessica was the first to ask. "Are you Bella Swans sister" she asked. "I am" Erin nodded. "You two look completely different…" "I agree" she chuckled. "Anyone else" she asked shyly. Mike raised his hand. "Yes" "Do you play or watch sports also are you a fan of the cowboys" he asked.

"I do play sports. All the time and I never miss a game" she smiled. "Follow up Question" he said. She raised her eye brow. "Yes" He slid out his seat and got on one knee. "Will you marry me" he joked. The class laughed. "Maybe later" Erin chuckled. "Ok class… if there's no more questions then Ms. Swan please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen. He said gesturing to me. I smiled. She nodded.

"What classes to you have?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Physics, Chemistry, Public Speaking and French Why?" I laughed quietly. "What" she asked. "The rest of your classes are with my brother… Emmet" "Ok… why is that funny" she asked. "You'll see" I said.

She nodded. "What school did you transfer from…" "LaGuardia Arts" she said. I smiled. I attended that school 1972-1975. "Wow what department?" "Instrumental…" "What do you play?" I asked thrilled. "Strings mostly. A Little Percussion Mr. Anderson is going to ask you a question in about 2 seconds" I was going to ask her what she meant but surely enough Mr. Anderson asked a question. "Edward. Can you explain to me why the sky is blue…" How did she know he'd ask me a question. "Yes Sir. The sky is blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they scatter red light" I answered clearly. "Very Good. Now Mrs. Swan-" "It's Miss" she corrected. "Excuse me.." _She's giving me attitude I see._ He thought.

"Well… you said Mrs. Swan but I'm pretty sure you meant to say Miss Swan you just pronounced it wrong it's a common mistake"

She said. "I'll have you know I graduated with my masters in Physics and English Mrs. Swan I know how to pronounce Mrs." "I'm aware you can pronounce Mrs…. Just not Miss" she said crossing her arms. _Who does this girl think she is… _ "She's right Sir…you did pronounce it wrong" I said trying to save her from the principal's office. "Fine. My apologies Erin" he said. "It's ok" she smiled. "Thanks" she whispered. I nodded. "How did you know he'd ask me a question?" I whispered. "When he was speaking to the class he kept glancing at us and since he knows you better he asked you first…" "I see…" Smart and pays close attention to details….She could be a problem.


	4. Damned Cullens

Erin's P.O.V

At Lunch

I entered the crowded cafeteria and not one tabled was empty. Great… Derek wasn't even in this lunch period. "Erin over here" Alice waved. With her were a gorgeous Blonde holding hands a ridiculously handsome and muscular Boy. The Honey blonde hair boy sitting next to him looked like he were in pain. Next to him was a empty seat. I sat down.

"Erin this my sister Rosalie and Emmet" she said. "Hi" I said trying not to stare. "So…are you coming to our house later today" "Yes. Also I want the both of you for my room as well-" "We didn't have anything to do with it" Rosalie snapped. "Ok…" I said holding back my aggravation. "Well….Japer and I did so… once again your very welcome" "Did Charlie know you-" "Yes knew" she said. "Right" I said. My cell phone vibrated. I slid it open.

It was a text from Derek.

_sitting in lab :( bored 2 tears wbu _

"You know Alice Charlie doesn't know what size I am… so how did know" I said before I texted back.

_At lunch. Rose Cullen such a bitch… _

Alice eyes widened. "I guessed you were the same size as Bella" I nodded "I see" I said when I checked my new message

_Lol. I know I bumped into her 1 time apologized and she completely blew it out of proportion. Emmet got involved… I was scared for my life…_

I laughed to myself. "So Emmet what sport do you play" I asked randomly. "A few… but not on a team… how did you-" "Em. Can I call you Em?" he nodded. "Your whole aura screams Athlete" I chuckled. He smiled widely "What's Rose's Aura?" he asked. Misunderstood with a sad past often comes off as a bitch… like me. I thought.

"Misunderstood" was all I said. Rose smiled slightly. " You're dead on" she said. "Huh...maybe all you Swans aren't Idiots" she said sarcastically. "Speaking of us Swans has any one seen Bella" Rose pointed to a corner. I looked "They too cool for you" I joked. "No. Bella's just unwanted" Rose said. Alice rolled her eyes and started talking to Jasper and Emmet. "Why's that" I asked. She smiled. "She hasn't run away…yet" "Run from what?" I asked confused. "Edward" she said. "Is he dangerous…" I asked. She smiled deviously. "I have a feeling your figure it out" she said. "Figure what out" I asked anxious now. She ignored me and joined in Alice's Conversation. I slid my cell open 3 new texts

Mom:

Hey Sweetie how's Forks call me ASAP!

Derek:

The Queen B still Bitchy?

Mom: Any cute boys? Did u meet Edward isn't he Handsome and charming ur sister's lucky…

I sighed. Then replied.

Mom: Green:) Quite a few. Yes. And I'm not sure…

Derek: No. Just F-ing with my mind nothing out of the ordinary…

They replied shortly.

Mom: what do u mean ur not sure…

Derek: How?

I replied with the same message.

Me: NVM

After School

Edward drove Bella and I to his house I met his Adoptive mother and father thanked them for my room then Alice and Rose gave me a tour around the house. The tour ended with Rose's room. I sat on the bed.

"Let's play a game" Alice suggested.

Oh god…

"Like what" I asked.

"Truth or Dare" she grinned.

"I'm in" Rose smiled.

…. I never agreed to this…..


	5. Jealousy

Erin's P.O.V

I sat upright on Rose's bed. "Erin you first truth or dare?" "Truth" I said wishing I could take it back and say Dare. Alice giggled with delight. "Have you had your first kiss and if so with who" "Yes. It was with a boy from LaPush um…Seth Clearwater" She nodded.

"How long did it last… did you like it?" "One question per turn Alice…Truth or Dare Rose" I laughed. "Truth" she said. "Is it weird dating you brother?" I asked. "Not at all I'm guessing it's because he's my adoptive brother, genetically we're not related so I guess that changes things" "Oh" "Alice Truth or Dare" She asked. "Dare" Rose smiled. "Every time you say something for the next 10-20 minutes add "And i have really bad gas" Rosalie laughed. "Rose that's disgusting…" Alice frowned. "Rose that'd disgusting and…"

"And I have really bad gas" Alice continued.

"What" Emmet chuckled in the door way.

"Not really I just-" "Yo… Jazz your girl is gassy" he laughed. Alice glared at Rose "I hope your happy" Alice said sarcastically. Rosalie smiled. We played T&D for about 2 hours by the end Alice and Rose knew more about me then Bella and Charlie put together "I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends" Alice had said before Edward drove Bella and I home. I smiled to myself, maybe…

"Hey Dad" I said after shutting the front door.

He was laid across the couch watching a game.

"Who's playing" I asked sitting on the couch's arm. "Florida and Texas" I nodded then joined him.

When the game was over I walked upstairs to take a shower but Bella already beat me to it.

I walked to my room and collapsed on the bed.

It only took about 3 minutes before I was bore to tears. I stared at my old guitar for a moment. It was a deep brown with stickers of my favorite bands on the outside. I walked over to it and played a few chords… I hadn't played in weeks. I smiled then proceeded to play one of my more recent of favorite songs.

"_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends…" (awesomeness for whoever can tell what that song is) _By the time the song ended Bella was out of the shower I grabbed my towel off the bed and walked in the bathroom.

Bella's P.O.V

I changed into my favorite pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt.

Edward waited for me laid across my bed a smile on his face. "What" I asked. "Your sister's an amazing singer… she's really good at guitar too" he added. I rolled my eyes "She's great at everything" I said annoyed. "Jealous?" he joked. "Yes…a little" I sighed. "My Apologies" he said sincerely. "It's fine" I said sitting next to him. "Is that why you dislike her so much because you jealous of her?" he asked as laid my head on his chest. "I don't know…" I lied. That's exactly the reason I pick fights with her to prove to myself…she's not perfect.


	6. A day with Edward Cullen

Saturday 7:00am

Erin's P.O.V

"Bella are you alright" Charlie asked through the door after Bella hurled into the toilet again. "Bells you ok?" I asked opening the door. "Yea I'm fine" she gasped hunched over the toilet. "I'll drive you to the hospital if I need too" I said. "No. Ericka I don't need your help" I bit my lip. To hold myself off from saying a smart remark I hated when she used my real name. I was just about to leave when she asked me. "Actually I do... my tires has a gash and I want you to go get me a new one…with Edward please…" she begged. "Why can't he go alone?" I asked. "I want you two to bond" she said. "And why would I want to bond with your boyfriend?" I asked sarcastically. "Ericka… Edward and I are gonna be together for long time and I want you two get along" "we already get along fine" i complained. I had plans today i didn't have time to make nice with Edward.

"Please Erin" she begged. I rolled my eyes. "when is he comming?" i asked. "He's already outside" she smiled weakly. I sighed "Erin you've just been played" i mumbled to myself before walking in my room, grabing my purse off the window bed then walking downstairs. "See ya Dad" i said before shutting the door. Edward waited for me holding open the passenger side door.

"Shivery isn't dead" i said flatly. He smiled. "I suppose not" I slid in.

"Edward?..." i said when he shut the door. "Yes?" he said starting the car.

"Before we get Bella's Tire could we stop at my friend Dereks house i think i left something there friday" i asked. It was my book of songs it's like my version of a diary i've had it since i first moved to new york with my Aunt and Uncle. He reached in the backseat for something...then he pulled out a tathered brown notebook. My tathered brown notebook. He handed it to me..."Thanks" i said. "Your very welcome you left it at our house monday" i nodded. He backed onto the road and drove into town.

He'd turn on the radio to a oldies station to fill the silence. I tapped my foot to the beat of the song.

_Where it began__  
__I can't begin to know when  
but then I know it's growin' strong.  
Was in the spring  
then spring became the summer.  
Who'da believed you'd come along ?  
Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you._

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good... 

I was hypnotized by his voice it was so_... _smooth and perfect. I smiled then joined him.

_I've been inclined  
to believe they never would.  
But now I... _

"your a great singer Erin" he had said when the song ended. "Thanks so are you" "did you go to school for vocals too" he asked. I shook my head

"No..." "Instrmental remember" i reminded him. "I know... you never did tell me what you played"

"I doubt you want specfics" i laughed.

"I do" he assured me. I shrugged. "Ok"

i said all in one breath. "knowing there was no possible way he'd heard me. "Did you get that?" i asked sarcasticly. "Violn,Gutair,Harp,Uklele,Tuba,Trumpet,Drums,Banjo,Clarinet and Bogos" he recited. "Am i correct" he asked. I smirked then nodded. "Do you play any instraments?" i asked. "Yes quite a few actually but Piano mostly" The words stung me... as if i were whipped freshly out of the shower. The memories i tried so despratly to forget came rushing back...Piano... the one thing that brought Adam and i together... he was my first love i met him in new york...when he died... i couldn't bring myself to even look at another piano. I fought back my tears. "We're here" he said stopping infront of the Auto Shop...

10 minutes After getting the stupid tire...

"So Bella and i are going to Phoenix next week are you comming as well" Edward asked Putting the tire in his trunk. "I'd be damned if i ever go back to that death trap...you go on...one hour one hour! i was in the sun with no sunscreen the next day... the worst sunburn of my life!"i said. He smiled this most memorizing crooked grin. "i'm sorry to hear that but... on the upside your at least get to go to prom..." "I don't think so Formal isn't really "my thing" i said. "And what is your thing?" he asked opening the car door for me. "My BoomBox turned up full blast as i rock out to the best of all music...Rock and Roll!" i said strumming a invisable gutair. Edward chuckled.

"I beg to differ... the best music is by far Jazz" he said. "Pa-lease" i said. "Does Jazz have a hall of fame?.. i don't think so" i said. "Actually they do"

"How come i've never heard of it then?" i asked.

"Because you have no taste in music" he said.

My mouth fell open. "I have no taste in music..."

i repeated. "Yes" "You Sir could not be more wrong" "Prove it" he said. "I shall" i smirked.

Supid shiney Volvo owner... telling me i have no taste in music Ha!

Edward and i drove home debating on every subject known to man starting from Music and ending with the BigBangTheory "Edward there's no way the BigBangTheory is true" i sighed as he walked me to my doorstep. "How would you know" he teased. i opened the door. "Aren't you going to check on Bella?" i asked wondering if she was feeling better. "Not yet i'll come back when Charlie's As-... i mean she's probably She's sleeping... see you Monday Ericka" "Wait" i said when he had started walking to his car. "How do you know my real name?" His eyes widen "Good Night Erin" he said before getting in his car and speeding away.


	7. Innocence

_Friday, after school_

I dropped a stack of CD's in front of Edward onto living room coffee table. "What is this?" Edward said picking up a CD from the top. "These Edward are the soundtracks of my life" I said proudly. "Who's The Fray" he asked. I bit my lip to stop myself from slapping him. "Just listen to it ok" I chuckled before walking outside. I hopped on my bicycle and rode to Port Angeles.

20 minutes later

I turned in the mirror watching the light pink dress as I spun. What am I doing? I thought. I walked back in the dressing room and put my clothes back on. I am not going to that stupid dance. I reminded myself, as I slipped on my galoshes. My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Erin it's Edward"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. But I couldn't tell if it was because I'm slowly beginning to for some reason Edward or… no. There is no or… I refuse.

"Hi Edward"

"How are you" he asked.

"Frustrated and you" I said leaving out the store.

"Inspired and may I ask why your frustrated?" he said.

I looked back at the store's window with the prom dress I had on. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather you not but please continue" I encouraged.

"The CD's you gave me-" he continued.

"You heard them all already!" I said cutting him off.

"No no… not yet, I've listened to one on the way home"

I nodded. "Ok" I chuckled sometimes I can be way too dramatic. "Which one was that?" I asked eagerly.

"A band by the name of Muse" he said. I smiled. "I'm glad you like them so let's hear it" I said

"Hear what?" he asked. "Do remember what you said yesterday about me having no taste in music…" I said sitting on the curb watching cars drive pass. "Ah I see… Erin Swan…" he said. "Yes" "You honestly have a great taste in music and I apologize for saying anything different…happy?" he chuckled. "Very"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Those cars sound pretty close" he said.

"I'll live I'm just sitting on the curb"

"Why? Do you need a ride? I'll come and get you"

"Edward. I don't want a ride I'm gonna head to Jacob's house then probably get something to eat ok.."

He sighed. "Fine"

"I'll see you in school Monday ok?"

"Bye Edward"

"Goodbye Erin" he said before I hung up.

_At Jacob's house_

"Hey Rabbit" Jake laughed, when I walked in the garage.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, he's been calling me that since I was 5 when I decided I wasn't going to eat meat.

"Shut up Jake" I chuckled. "Whatdya been up to" he asked wiping his hands clean of oil. "Nothing really" I shrugged. "Where's Billy" I asked. "Ordering Pizza" he said. "You guys eat way too much take out remind me to come over and cook for you every once in a while" I said. Jake chuckled. "How about next Friday" he asked. "Eger are we" I joked. "Sure Jake next Friday" I said. He smiled. Jake ,Billy and I ate pizza talked, joked and Jake and I ended up seeing who could do the most sit ups in 1 minute Billy timed us. "3,2,1" Billy said stopping the timer. I smirked toward Jake. "Ha!" I said. "Your not human" he joked. "87 push ups in one minute! I demand a recount!" "Sorry Jakey but it's getting late and I need to get home" I said. "Do you need a ride?" he asked. "No I'll make it" I said. "Erin" Billy pressed. "Billy it's 6:00 I'll be home before 7 trust me" I said. He stared at me for a while then gave me a hug. "Be Careful" he warned. "I will" I hugged Jake then rode away on my bike.

Edward's P.O.V

I was just about to drop Bella off at home when.

Alice's mouth dropped open in shock. "What is it Alice" I asked making sure Bella was in the house and couldn't hear us. _It's Erin_ she thought.

"What about her?" She looked at the ground for a moment then back at me. _She… the tire on her bike went flat and then she Called Charlie to pick her up but…_ "But what!" I asked. Bella turned to look at me. _She was… _

She showed me her Vision.

_Erin walked across the street into the corner store and scanned the shelves for something she wanted.. _

_She settled on apple juice and sun chips. Suddenly a man dressed in all black walked into the store shot the cashier and ordered Erin to give him all her money. Erin did as she was told. But he wasn't alone the other man he was with held a gun to her head. "Get in the Van" he said grabbing her arm. she refused. Erin struggled to get out of his grasp. The other man got something out of the van it was a needle it looked like...m-99(a animal tranquilizer) And stabbed it in her neck. Erin was passed out in a matter of seconds. The man threw her in the back of the Van and sped off. _

"Call Charlie and Keep Bella here" I said running to the Volvo, getting there in a half a second. "Edward what are you going to do?" Alice asked. Ignored her and sped off.

By the time I got to the corner store. The Cashier was already shot and Erin was nowhere in sight I tried listening out for thoughts that could lead me to her I drove all around forks but… I couldn't find her. I was too late.

Erin's P.O.V

I woke up in the back of a moving Van. I couldn't move. I looked around and struggled to free my hands. "Look Blake she's up" he said in a southern accent, he was at least in his mid 30's dark brown hair scooped up on his head and the other was younger blonde hair he looked like he was in college I noted. "What do you want?" I said. Who I assume to be Blake smiled then pulled over. He climbed over the seat into the back. "Well you see Erin" he said looking at my wallet. "My brother and I have this twisted family tradition" "That unforchantly for you…get to be a part of" he smirked. I felt the need to tell them my father's a police chief but then again there's only one police chief in Forks and they may go after him.

"So Joe I'll leave you two alone…I'll be back in a hour" he chuckled. Before leaving the van.

Joe smiled deviously. "I will kill you" I threatened.

He laughed. "Your so adorable"

I kicked and screamed for a few minutes.

He stuck a sock in my mouth then taped over it.

He pinned me down I couldn't move. He stood up and started to remove his clothes. I shut my eyes.

"Open your eyes" he ordered. I kept them shut. "Open them now!" he said. I didn't open them.

"Fine" he whispered. He pulled off my Jeans and I began to cry hopeless..helpless my body went numb. I kept my eyes shut and tried to pretend none of this was happening but… I never did have a active imagination….

A hour later…

Blake had rejoined us in the Van Joe smiled at me than left the Van. "You have fun?" Blake smiled, Slipping on some gloves. "Fuck you" I mumbled. "I'm sure my brother will. You want me to leave again…" he joked as he untied my left arm. Reaching behind me for something. He pulled out a knife turned my arm over to cut my forearm. But he stopped when he saw the scars already there. "You used to-" I nodded.

"Well" he said. "Are you going to Kill me or not" I sighed. "I don't kill people just scar them" he said flatly. "Well I'm already scared so…"

"Your kind of easy to talk to Erin...most woman we kidnap are always crying begging for their life but…not you" I shrugged. Was I actually holding a conversation with this guy? I'm losing it. "Why don't you say we put this behind us let's be friends" he said putting out his hand to shake. "You're a serial killer" I said flatly. "And I am going to kill your brother" I said. "We all have our demons" he shrugged "and frankly I don't care" he continued. "He's a step brother and if you don't I will…soon"

"You don't care…at all" I asked. He shook his head.

"Could you do me a favor" I asked as he untied me.

He nodded as I flexed my hands.

"Kill him tonight. Goodbye Blake" I said before leaving the Van. "Goodbye Erin" he yelled.

2 minutes later.

"You" A man yelled from behind me.

I didn't turn around instead I began to run I knew this voice- Joe.

At first I didn't feel anything I didn't even know I was shot until I hit the gravel. I heard another two gunshots but only felt one… I blacked out.


	8. Numb

I awoke in a hospital. A nurse was jotting something down on a piece of paper. "Oh…Your up Dr. Carlisle" she called. Carlisle entered the room and smiled weakly.

"Hi Erin oh are you feeling?" he asked.

"Numb" I whispered. "Don't worry that will fade soon do you know what day it is" he said.

I nodded. "The 28th" I answered. He shook his head.

"It's the 2nd" he said. "I slept that long?"

"You had a lot of medication"

"What happened? Can you remember" he asked.

"I was shot I guess ,where are my clothes" I asked sitting up. "A few detectives came up and took them for evidence" he said. "Detectives?" I wined.

He was quiet. "They want to talk to me don't they" I said.

"I can tell them to leave if you want" he offered. "No it's fine let them in" I said. He nodded and left the room. A few minutes past but then a woman and man followed by Charlie entered the room. I smiled thankfully to myself I thought I never see him again.

"Dad" I smiled. "How are you" he asked. "Alive" I chuckled. He smiled weakly.

"Ms. Swan if we could begin the questioning"

Charlie eyed the detective then sat in a chair next to me. "My name is Henry and this is my Partner Kelly ok?" Henry said.

"Could we get this over with I wanna go home"

He nodded.

_Where were you when you were shot? _

I shrugged "I don't know"

_Where you meeting with anyone? _

"I was trying to get home sir"

_Do you know who shot you _

"No"

_What did you do immediately after you were shot?_

"I blacked out"

_Your bike tire went flat is that correct? _

I nodded.

_What where you doing in La push? _

"I was at a friends house"

_What is this friends name? was it Derek? _

"Derek doesn't even live on the reservation" I sighed.

_Who was this friend then? _

"Does it matter"

_Yes it does… _

"Jacob Black. But he would never shoot me-"

_Are you and this Jacob… Intimate. _

My mouth dropped open.

"I think that's enough" Charlie said standing up now. "It's fine dad. Jacob is practically my big brother and why would you need to know if i were intimate" I asked.

_Erin we found semen on your clothes. _

Charlie's mouth hung open.

I sighed.

_What really happened?_

"I was raped" I choked.

_Why don't I believe you? _

"I don't know but it's the truth I was Kidnapped I was raped I got away he chased me and I was shot"

His face was hard but in both of their eyes I could see that they believed me.

I was terrified to look at Charlie.

_Why did you lie? _

"I didn't lie. And it's not something I want to remember"

_Don't you want Justice Though? _

"No. Not if I have to keep going back to that night living it over and over again I won't do it"

_It will be worth it_

"So what. He'll get caught you'll through em in Jail and what am I going to get back my Innocence I don't think so" I said.

He was quiet.

_Thank you Erin we'll keep in touch _

I turned to look at Charlie.

He was staring at the wall tears running down his face.

"Charlie-"

"I was supposed to protect you" he cried.

"It's not your fault I should've got a ride from Jake" I said.

"Erin I am so sorry"

"Stop apologizing…"

This went on for a good 15 minutes.

Edward's P.O.V

I tapped my foot Impatiently as Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and I sat in the waiting room.

Rape. She was raped I could've saved her. We could've saved her we should've look harder we should've tried harder...

So far only my family know that Bella only knows she was shot.

And she didn't even want to put the guy in Jail to her it wasn't worth anything.

"Erin sweetie please put this man in Jail" Charlie pleaded.

_Charlie doesn't understand. I don't want him rotting in jail I want him living in fear for the rest of his life. One because i don't want him doing to someone else what he did to me and Jail isn't going to stop him from doing that especially not with god behavior and secondly I want him to suffer the way I did I wanted revenge. Erin thought. _

That's the first time Erin's mind was ever… open to me. _Poor Charlie he's beating himself up…what can I do to make him feel better maybe I can- _Erin's thoughts became silent yet again.

"What's happing" Bella asked.

"I read Erin's mind" I said.

"You- I thought you couldn't" she said.

I shrugged. "I guess I can sometimes" I said.

"What is she thinking" she asked.

"She feels sorry for Charlie"

She nodded.

I glanced at Alice.

Her face went blank

For some reason I only saw bit's and pieces of her vision.

_It began with Erin Crying on my shoulder then skipped to her writing something down in a notebook. Then skipped to me and her lying in a empty road together And then flashed to her cutting herself, then her playing piano and ended with her in a city running into jumping in the middle of traffic. _

Alice looked at me in fear.


	9. Unhuman

**Ughh. I'm sorry you feel that way. I knew a lot ppl wouldn't like but…Oh well.**

**2 weeks later.**

**Wanted Criminal Murdered**

**The newspaper's front page had said followed by a picture of Joe. I smiled knowing that Blake had followed through for me. Even though he was a serial killer that first intention was to scar me. **

"**Erin you don't have to go to school today" Charlie said. **

"**Charlie you made me stay home for 2 weeks that means I missing 2 weeks of work I'm going" I said getting a granola bar.**

**Charlie nodded "do you need a ride?" **

"**Sure dad" I said knowing it would make him feel at ease. **

**He nodded. **

"**Charlie I'm leaving now" Bella yelled. **

**She looked at me, sympathy in her eyes. **

"**If you need anything-"**

"**I'll be fine" I assured her. **

**She smiled then walked outside. **

**I rolled my eyes. **

**I know their just trying to help but I'm so tired of people feeling sorry for me can't they just pretend nothing happened and move on. As unlikely as it was…I did or at least I'm trying. **

"**Ok Rabbit you ready" Charlie said. **

**I smiled at his use of my nickname. **

"**Yea Dad" **

**At School.**

**To my dismay the day was long. **

**People I didn't even know kept coming up to me and telling me how bad they felt for me. I finished all my make- up work at lunch which I had in the back of the school near the forest. I thought about going back inside but decided against it I made my way toward the forest. **

**Emmet's P.O.V **

**Edward walked Bella to class forgetting his books at the table. I picked them up and walked over to him. "What's wrong bro?" I asked. Handing him is books. "Thanks Emmet. And um nothing really could you watch over Bella for me" he asked. '**

**I nodded. **

"**Thanks" **

**Edward's P.O.V **

**I followed her which made me feel like a stalker but… It was for her own protection. **

**She walked for 20 minutes then jogged for exactly 2 hours and 21 minutes with no stops. I was impressed. **

**She stopped at a rather large lake it was beautiful filled with flowers and faced the mountains. **

"**Are you actually going to talk to me now Edward?" she sighed. I was silent there's no way she could've known I was following her. **

"**I know your there Edward you've been following me for what 3 hours now" she said turning around. **

**I stepped out of the shadows. "How did you-" **

"**Your reflection in my cell phone…" I nodded. **

"**I just wanted to-" "Make sure you were ok" **

"**I'm fine" "Are you?" I asked. **

**She smiled weakly. "No" **

"**You can talk to me you know" I said. **

**She stared at the water for a long while. **

"**You know something was taken from me too… something I can never get back…" I said. **

**What are you doing Edward? I asked myself. **

"**Like what" she asked looking at me. My humanity I wanted to say. The wind blew blowing her hair widely. I was about to hold my breath before I realized. **

**Erin doesn't have a sent. **

**I inhaled deeply. The only smell coming from her was her shampoo... Green Apple. I sat closer to her. Maybe hers is just harder to smell. I sneakily sniffed her neck. Nothing. "Edward. Why are you sniffing me?" she said raising her eyebrow. "You smell nice" I said. She laughed. "Your one of the oddest people I've ever met" she said before skipping a rock. **

"**You know I really need to get out of the house so how would you like to go to the movies with Alice, Jasper and myself tonight" "Could Bella come as well" I asked. "Sure" she said skipping another rock. I picked up a rock and joined her. "Then of course I'll come what are we seeing?" I asked throwing the rock. "Some romance movie Alice Picked out… I don't even think-" She stopped when I threw my rock to hard skipping it all the way to the other side of the lake. She looked at me in shock. "Holy Shit Edward" **

"**I used to play with Carlisle all the time when I was younger" I lied. "And I used to with Charlie but that doesn't mean-" " Get over it I'm better than you at something" I said trying to distract her. She laughed. "Whatever Edward" **

**She said shoving me she looked at me in confusion. This isn't good. **

"**Edward your freezing it's only 70 degrees today" **

"**You know your dad's probably worried I'm going to take you home ok?" I said. She looked at me for moment then put her palm to my face. **

**Then pressed two fingers to my neck, checking my pulse. Then pressed her ear to my chest. I knew I should've stopped her but I kind of want her to find out what I am. I hate lying to her. **

"**You done" I said sarcastically. She nodded and followed me as I led us out the forest. **

**Erin's P.O.V **

I got my journal out of my closet and began to write.

_There's something wrong with Edward. _

_He doesn't have a Pulse, Heartbeat and he was icy cold when it was 70 degrees outside. _

_There's something __different__ peculiar __ unhuman about him and I plan to find out what it is. _


	10. The Truth

Erin's P.O.V

"Bella can i ask you something?" i asked standing in the bathroom doorway as she brushed her hair. "Yes" "Don't you find Edward a bit odd" i asked. She was quiet for a while.

"What would make you say that?" she asked her eyes wide open. "It's just a question Bella"

"No. I don't think he's at all out of the ordinary" she said running her fingers through her hair.

She's lying. She always touches her hair in some form when she lies. "Ok..." "Are you still visting Mom?" i asked changing the conversation. "Not anymore" she said. Edward beeped his horn. "You ready?" she asked. "I'm riding with Alice" i said. She nodded and left.

In Alice's car.

"I'm warm enough now" i said turning off the heat. "Alice" i said when she pulled up at the movie theature. She looked at me

Where did you get your necklace" i asked holding her necklace but feeling her neck as cold just like Edward. "A little shop in New York actually. It's Lovely isn't it" I nodded.

After the movies.

I thought i was going to die of boredom.

"What did you think of the Movie?" Alice asked when she parked in the driveway behind Edward's Volvo. "It was fine thanks Alice i needed this tonight" i said.

"Your welcome" i Hugged her goodbye and went in the house i didn't Acknowledge Edward or Charlie who were both sitting on the couch. I ran upstairs and wrote in my Journal

_May 22, _

_Both Alice and Edward are Icy cold. At first i'd figured the Cullen's were so pale because they'd lived in a place like Forks But Maybe i was wrong... _

I took a shower changed into my Pj's and went downstairs. Edward was gone now and Charlie had went to sleep. I sat on the couch and skimmed the Channels. I settled on the History Channel. It was about the Myth of Robin Hood. I dosed off halfway through.

_The dream began like this..._

_Edward in the forest with his Family chasing after a deer. Emmet tackled the Deer then the Image changed to when Edward and i were sitting by the lake when he had sniffed my neck...only this time he bit it. Blood ran down my neck and i squirmed and screamed in pain. _

I woke up screaming.

It was still night. The program i was watching went off now they were showing Myths about Vampires.

I ran upstairs to get my journal.

I wrote down every myth i knew about Vampires.

_Vampires can't see there reflection. _

But i saw Edward's reflection in my cell phone.

_Vampires are traditionally pale. _

Edward's rather Pasty.

_Vampires can form into Bats. _

I haven't seen any bats in Forks so far...

_Vampires can't walk in sunlight... _

Well Forks is rather cloudy.

_Vampires are immortal. _

I thought about this for a moment. Edward sometimes speaks like he's from a different Era then again so do i sometimes... Only one way to find out.

Lastly

_Vampires don't need sleep. _

I took my cell phone off the charger and dialed Edward's number.

"Yes" he answered right away ,and he didn't sound sleepy i noted. "Hi Edward" i said.

"Hello Erin why are you calling me so late?"he asked. I heard a Eco coming from Bella's room. I put my ear against my wall. "I needed to ask you something" i said i immediately put the phone on mute, and kept my ear against the wall. "What is it" i heard him say.

_Why was Edward in Bella's room...Oh they must be... i didn't think they would've...Bella and Edward...sexually active...no Bella wouldn't well...maybe. _

I shook the thought from my head. I picked up my phone and unmuted it. "Hello?" he said. "Um... Edward how old are you" i asked. "17 why?" "When's your birthday?" i asked. "June 20th" he said.

"Are you thinking of getting me something" he asked.

"sure let's go with that bye Edward" I said before hanging up.

The next day.

At lunch

_Vampires don't eat. _i wrote in my notebook.

The Cullen's never eat lunch.

I stared at Bella and Edward sitting across the lunch room. Bella glanced at me rolled her eyes then looked back at Edward.

He played with his bottle of water for a moment then took a sip.

_Vampires have great senses_

I stood up. "Where are you going?" Rose asked. "I'll be back" i promised.

I walked over to Mike's table. And whispered something my parents would not approve of in his ear. I looked at Edward. He snapped his head our way, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

_He heard me. Mike's table is right across from ours on the other side of the room... and he still heard me. _

"Really?" Mike asked wide eyed. "No. i just needed to see your expression for a project i'm doing" "Oh" he said disappointed.

"Thanks" i said patting him on the back.

I walked over to Edward and Bella's table.

Edward looked relived. "Hi Erin" Bella said.

I smiled. "Hey" i said. "Bella is that yours" i said pointing to the water bottle. "No. It's Edward's" she said. He offered the bottle to me. "Thirsty?" he asked. "Thanks" i said. I took the bottle just as the bell rung. "Your welcome you can have it" he said before getting up and leaving with Bella.

_That's exactly what i intend on doing _

After school.

I dropped the bottle off at the post office and sent it to my Aunt's lab in new york. Attached with the following note.

_Dear Auntie, _

_Please give me the DNA results on this bottle. Thanks._

_-Erin _

2 weeks later.

Swan's Residence, Friday 12:00am

Bella spent the night at Jessica's house tonight. My cell phone rung i checked the caller I.D

"Hey Auntie how are you?" i asked.

"Puzzled actually" she said. "Your DNA results are in.." she continued. "And..." i said. "It traces back to A Edward Masen..."

"Masen eh?" i said. "Yes. Born June 20th 1901..died in 1918"

I dropped the phone.

and stood there frozen.

_My sister was dating a Vampire. _

I bolted downstairs and out the door.

Charlie was still at the Station, I'll just tell him I spent the night at the Cullen's if he came home. I grabbed Bella's keys off the table and and ran outside.

I jumped in the truck and sped through town. Driving down the road to the Cullen's house...I almost didn't find it. I pulled in the driveway behind Rosalie's Red Ferrari

I took a deep breath then ran up to the door and knocked softly on the door.

About 2 minutes past and Dr. Cullen answered the door.

"Erin. What are you doing here so late?" he asked rubbing his eye. "What. Are. You?" I said in anger.


	11. Hell on Earth

Erin's P.O.V

A roll of thunder echoed thought the sky.

"What do you mean Erin?" Esme asked standing behind Dr. Cullen in the doorway. "Esme" I whispered, just asIt began to drizzle. _The motherly woman I'd come do idolize...A vampire._

"Hun. Why don't you come in?" Esme said.

"No thanks" I said harshly... it began pouring rain.

I bit my lip and walked in.

_Stupid girl walking in A house filled with Vampires obviously I don't value my life._ I thought.

"Erin what are you doing here?" Edward asked walking downstairs. "Edward Anthony Masen" I glared at him.

"Who?" he asked. "Don't play dumb with me Edward.

Your name is Edward Anthony Masen born in Chicago,Illinois 1901...

and died in 1918" I almost cried. _Not now Erin not now I told myself._

"I don't know what your talking about Erin" he said.

"Don't lie to me!" I said through my teeth I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

I tried to stop them but I failed. Tears ran down my face.

_Damnit. _

I ran outside to Bella's truck the door wouldn't open.

"Shit" I said pounding the glass. _I left the keys inside. _

I climbed in the back of the truck and just laid there letting the rain wash me away. I smiled.

My smile faded when I heard footsteps behind me.

I peaked to see who it was...Edward.

"Erin-" he started. "Stay away from my sister" I warned. "Erin I-" "Your DNA traced back to a Edward Masen from the early 1900's Edward..." I said getting out of the back of the truck.

"Your super strong. You have superhuman hearing.

Your pale white and ice cold. You have black eyes which i'm pretty sure now aren't contacts and you don't have a heart beat... or a pulse. Edward are you...A vampire?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.

She shut his eyes for a minute.

"You have nothing to fear" he assured me.

My mouth dropped open and I backed away from him.

"Erin-" he said walking near me. "Stay away from me Edward. Stay away from Bella and Charlie..."

"Just let me explain ok?.." he begged. "There's nothing to explain. Your a monster Edward" I said harshly.

His face went hard.

"I know..." he said. "But my family and I... we're not what you assume we are. Alice...and Rose and you are close friends. And I... Erin I consider you to be my best friend. Basicly what I'm trying to say is... If we wanted to harm you or Bella or Charlie we would had done it by now" _He had a point _

"Come back in and Just let me explain"

I shook my head. "No. I want to stay out here" I said.

_The rain is calming me if I go in there all hell is gonna break loose. _

"Fine. Just stay here I'll go get you a Jacket" he said.

I nodded.

I blinked and he was gone. _This is so weird. _

Before I could sit on the gravel in the driveway he was back. He handed me a raincoat. I put it on then sat down. He sat next to me.

He told me everything. I asked questions he'd answer them we talked into sunrise.

"Let me see if I've got this right. Carisle changed all of you except Alice and Jasper you lived together in harmony feeding off the blood of animals. Bella moved to Forks and had a in-ignorable scent. You left for a while to visit your cousins in Alaska. Then you came back you and Bella fell madly in love... and now here we are" I said.

He smiled then nodded. I hugged him for a long time.

"Your secret's safe with me" I smiled. "I know. Thank you" "so you read minds?" I asked. He looked at me suspiciously. "Yes"

"Can you read my mind?" I asked.

"Well...sometimes. Your like a bad reception on a radio fizzing in and out at random times" he said.

I nodded.

I apologized to the family for freaking out then Emmet somehow opened Bella's door open and then Edward Drove me home.

"Thanks Edward" I said. "Charlie thinks you slept at Derek's and Bella..knows the truth and is not happy about it" he told me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I called her so she could um..." he thought for a moment. "cover for you when Charlie came home" he continued.

I nodded. "Thanks"

His phone rung he flipped it open.

"Excuse me for one second Erin" he said.

About 3 seconds passed bye "See you there" he said closing his phone. "Erin it's going to storm really Bad today. So my family, Bella and I are going to play baseball would you care to join us" he smiled.

"You guys play baseball in storms?" I smirked.

"Sweet. I'm in" I said. "Vampire strength and speed. You'd die if you played" he joked...i think. "Fine i'll watch just let me change ok?" I giggled.

"Take your time" he said.

**Next Chapter THE GAME LOL.**


	12. The Plan

Erin's P.O.V

Who'd a thunk it. The Cullens Vampires note to self no more judging book by covers.

A roar of thunder filled the cloudly grey sky.

Just as Jasper hit the baseball. It flew into the woods. "Woo!Go Jazz" i cheered from the sidelines. Edward ran after it and was back before Jasper could even reach the second base.

"Geesh Edward" i mumbled. He turned and smiled at me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I hate that damned crooked smile. I thought. I havent blushed this much since my last John Mayer autograph signing...

His smile soon faded.

"STOP!" Alice yelled.

Just as she did 3 people appeared out of the forest. Carslie started a conversation, i started to walk over but the way Emmet looked at me changed my mind. The wind started blowing so hard i fell over. When i looked up Bella was behind all the Cullens and the Cullens were growling at the strangers. I got a closer look at the strangers they had blood red eyes.

One of them said something then they ran off.

"Get in the Car" Edward said. Before i could ask what was going on i was already in his Volvo with the seat belt fatened too tight. He sped and i do mean _**sped **_down the road. Emmet and Alice sat next to me.

"What's going on?" i asked.

"We're going to run then hide" Edward said.

"What! Why?"

"That man back there. He wants to kill you and Bella it's like a game to him" Edward said speeding faster. _I didn't think that was possible. _

"No. we can't what about Charlie" I said.

I looked at Alice. Her face was blank.

"We have to turn around" I said.

"No" he growled. I bit my lip.

"Edward we can't just leave Charlie like that. He'll be searching for us. And if we disappear your family will be the first-" "We are not! Turning around!" Edward yelled. "Yes. we are right now" i said glaring at him in the rear view mirror. His eyes became dark. He pressed the on the breakes. Then turned around to face me. "Then what do you suggest we do hm?" Edward said. "I'll think of something" i said. "That's not good enough..." he said about to turn around. I grabbed his shoulder. "Trust me"

He sighed then turned around. "Ok..." he said.

At the house.

"Follow my leauge" i told Bella before we walked in the house. "I can't stand you" I yelled.

"Why can't you just let me be happy just once that's all i ask" i yelled. Bella looked clueless.

"Oh..Well...I um...I wish you'd stop being so bratty all the time and grow up" she yelled.

_Nice_ I mouthed. "Hey what's going on here?" Charlie asked softly. "Dad are Family is just so fucked up" i said. "Hey lanuguge" Charlie said.

"No Ericka it's not the Family that's fucked up it's you" Bella said. _I know this is all pretend but...that hurt. _"Well Isabella in that case my apologies. I'm sorry i can't be what you want to be" I said. "So am i" she said. "Do you see what i mean dad? She's such a bi-" "What started this" Charlie asked. "Nothing started it. We've always been this way just not as public" i said. "I hate you" Bella said. I smirked. "The feelings mutual" i said. "Hey now don't say things like that" Charlie said. "Charlie it's true i hate her i hate Forks i just want to go home" Bella said. "Bells you are home" Charlie said hurt. Bella shook her head. "No. My home is in Pheonix" she said. "I'm leaving Charlie...tonight" she said before running upstairs. "Bells" he yelled. "I love you Charlie but i'm leaving too. There's just too many bad memories here exspecially now... I going back to New York. Please understand" I said. "Erin please" he said.

I kissed him on the cheek then walked back outside. He followed me. "Charlie just let me go. I'll call you when i land" i held back my tears.

"I love you" he said. "I love you too" i said before getting back in Edward's Volvo. Emmet was driving now and Jasper sat beside him. _That may be the last time i ever see him. _Bella's truck followed behind us.

"Were gonna trick James" Emmet said.

I nodded. feeling a sudden wave of relif... "Jasper. stop." i said. "Just trying to help" he said. "I know but it's ok" i said. _I want to feel the pain._


	13. The Hunt

Erin's P.O.V

Jasper and Alice had rented us to a hotel room.

Jasper sat on the bed and Alice was talking to Bella by the window.

I walked in the rooms mini kitchen and hoped on the counter.

My cell phone vibrated. It was a text fom Derek

_Where are you? _

I'm fine don't worry.

I was about to put my phone back in my pocket when it started to ring.

"Hello?" i said.

"Erin. How are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" he was quiet.

"No. Were going to through James off track then you and Bella are going to have to seprate" he sighed. "Ok..." i choked. _ What if i never see Bella again...or Edward_. "I'm sorry all of this happened to you Erin...maybe we shouldn't have been friends-" "Edward stop it ok? You and i being friends is by far one of the best things that has ever happen to me...meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me" _And that includes falling in love with Adam. I loved Adam i did but...there's just something about Edward that's diffrent...and i don't like it..._

"Really?" he asked. "Yes" i chuckled.

"If that's the case you need to get out more" he joked. I smiled.

"Stay safe Erin" he said. "I will i promise" i said before hanging up.

I opened the door and went downstairs Jasper followed. I smiled. "Jazz i'm just getting some junk food nothing to worry about" i said.

"You can never be too safe right?" he said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Guess i'm wrong then" he chuckled.

I laughed then walked into the lobby. It was pouring rain outside. I smiled. Then walked out.

Jasper ran out after me. "What are you doing?" he asked over the rain. "Playing in the rain" i laughed. "Join me" i said. He laughed.

I heard a loud _SCREECH!_ i jumped. There was a car accident right across from us. "Stay here i'm going to go see if there ok" Jasper said before runninng off.

Then it happened so fast.

Someone had grabbed me. No not someone something. I looked up. "Well Hello" he said.

"Hi" "You Erika?" he asked with a playful smile.

"No? i prefer Erin and you are" i asked my heart beating out of my chest. "I'm James" he said.

"Hello James" i said. He looked puzzled.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked. "Very"

he smirked. "You should be" "I am"He smiled, then picked me up and ran through the forest. You know that rush you get when the roller coaster reaches the top then comes flying down...that has nothing on this.

My head felt dizzy and the next thing i knew darkness.

I awoke on the flooor in Bella and I's old Ballet studio. I haven't been here in years. "Hey rabbit" he teased. "How'd-" He pulled out a dark blue book.

"Your mom's diary from when you were little" he said. _He was at my mom's house. _I got off the floor and approched him leaving only a inch distance between us and looked in his blood red eyes. "Did you hurt her?" i asked.

"No. Unforchantly she wasn't home" he said. I sighed in relief. "Your sister should be here soon" he smiled. "What! no she-" "I used you as bait to get her here" he smirked. "Shit" i mumbled. "You know it's weird how her sent is amazing rare even and yours well...you don't even have one" he said.

I bit my lip. "On the upside your hotter" he said walking closer. "If i could i'd kill you" i said. He nodded. "Probably... but since you can't" he shrugged. "You know i've always loved fire" i said getting my lighter out my back pocket and letting out a single flame. _Edward had told me how to kill a vampire that night i confronted him "Rip it to streds and light it on fire" he had said. _"Good for you" James said. _ I wonder if James was in aware of that. _I put it back, then walked over to the closet. There wasn't much just a mop and a steel ballet bar. I dragged it out. "What. are you doing?" James asked. "Could you break this please?" i asked. He smiled then broke off the bottom leaving only the steel bar. "Perfect" i smiled. I held it like a baseball bat and swung at a mirror shattering it to pieces. James turned around to look at it, His back turned to me.

I made sure i had a good grip then swung at his head. He fell to the ground, his head skull cracked.

I dropped the bar and reached in my back pocket for the lighter- but it was gone. "Looking for this?" James asked standing up his skull completly healed. I heard the front doors open.

James grabbed my hair and forced me over to the door. "Bella. I was begging to think you wouldn't show but i guess i was wr-" Edward broke through the window and tackled James. Bella ran over to me and hugged me tightly. Edward had thrown James into a mirror and ran over throwing me and Bella over his shoulders. James tackled Edward. Throwing me through the mirrors and Bella into a wall. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down. A large shard of glass stuck out of my leg. I bit my lip, then pulled it out. I wiggled my toes to make sure i still had feeling in my leg.

Then looked over at Bella to make sure she was ok. She looked over at me then ran over.

Edward had James pinned aginst a wall. Suddenly Alice stood infront of me, blocking my view. "Don't worry Erin you'll be fine" she assured me. I cocked my head to the side Jasper was on the ground his arm and legs cracked. And Edward...James was trying to pull off his head. "Edward" i whispered. "Edward's fine Erin" Alice said. Bella glanced at Edward then her eyes widened in fear. "NO! LOOK!" I yelled turning Alice's head. In a blink she was on James shoulders ripping his head off. I felt a little woozy but ignored it. "We need fire" i heard Alice say. "There's a lighter in his pocket" i said my eyesight getting blurry and out of focus.

The next thing i knew there was a great ball of fire lit in the middle of the studio.

My eye lids got heavier until i couldn't hold them open anymore.


	14. The End

Erin's P.O.V

Bella and I told Charlie that because of the Cullen's Bella and i came to our senses...

2 weeks later.

"Have fun Bella" i said. After dad had taken a picture of She and Edward. I can't get over how amazing Edward looks in a tux. And Bella though she hates parties...it seems to be a Swan family curse, hating parties that is... looks beautiful I just can't believe she's going to prom. "I'll try" she mumbled before leaving. I patted Charlie on the back "She's growing up dad" I said. "Your stay young forever right?" my dad joked. "Don't count on it dad" I laughed before grabbing Bella's keys. "Where are you going?" Charlie asked. "To the lake" i said. He nodded. "Do you have your pepper spray?" I smiled. "Yes. And something better a baseball bat in the back seat" i joked. He kissed me on the cheek. "See you later" he said. "Bye" i said shutting the door. I hopped in Bella's truck and drove through the dirt path in the forest and stopped, about half a mile from the lake. When i finally got there. I sat on the soft green grass and stared at the sunset. I smiled to myself. Bella and Edward are so going to have a happily ever after...I know it.

**Series continues in (The Summer After) during the summer after twilight and before New Moon. **


	15. Moonlight

_**Hey guys...About The Summer After let's just forget that ok? And continue to New Moon...**_

_**well...**_

_**Moonlight**_

Edward's P.O.V

_I don't know what's wrong with me... _

_I'm in love with Bella I know I am or was..._

_I'm not sure anymore...that's the problem. _

_Ever since Erin became part of my life, all I can think about is her. _

_I know that I love Bella, that i'm sure of but..._

_am I **in **love with her...that's where i'm a bit confused. _

_Bella gave me hope...a purpose...her love. _

_I shouldn't have to question my love for her but I am! _I thought.

I sighed then leaned against my car before walking in Bella's house to escort her and Erin back to my house, for the birthday party Alice threw her.

_Bella gave me so much...and I love her for that but Erin... there's just something about her... _

I shook the thoughts from my head then made my way to the door way.

Erin's P.O.V

_**September,13**_

_**It's Bella's Birthday today...her 18**__**th**__** birthday to be more exact. She ,Edward and I are going to the Cullen's house to celebrate it against Bella's will I must add. She and Edward give me so much hope that love...true love can be found and There living proof of that. There absolutely perfect for each other, and as cheesy as it sounds, I'm happy Bella's found her soul mate. I guess her moving to **__**Forks was Fate. **_

I smiled to my self then put my diary back under my pillow, when I heard the door open down stairs. I grabbed my sneakers off the floor then made my way downstairs.

**Edward's P.O.V **

"Bella you look beautiful" I smiled, as Bella made her way downstairs. She wore an Blue dress under an black sweater.

She smiled, slightly. "Thanks" she blushed.

I smiled.

"Hey Edward" I heard Erin say.

I looked towards the kitchen, where the voice came from.

Erin leaned against the counter.

Her dark brown hair fell in loose spirals to her mid- back and she wore a strapless black dress that fell just above her knees and a series of black rubber bracelets going up both her forearms. "Hello Erin" I said.

"Hey Edward"

"See ya dad" Erin said before hugging Charlie then walking outside.

Bella said goodbye then we made our way outside.

At the Cullen's house.

Erin's P.O.V

"Hey Guys" I said when I entered the Cullen's living room.

Emmett smirked. "Erin you are wildly attractive for a human" he said.

I blushed. "And your pretty manly for an sparkling vampire" I joked.

He laughed.

I looked around the room. "Wow Alice, you've truly outdone yourself" I chuckled.

Alice smiled. "Oh Erin, you haven't seen anything yet" she said.

I smiled.

"Bella don't stay silent. Open your gifts" Esme said. Bella hesitantly opened a gift. "It's Empty" she said. "Emmett already installed it in your truck" Edward said. I laughed.

I glanced at Jasper, he looked in more pain then usual, just as Bella began to open her next gift. "It's from Esme and Carlisle"

I heard Edward say.

I turned too face him. "Jazz are you-" I started.

**That's when it happened. **

**Jasper had gotten an wild look in his eyes and the next thing I knew. Jasper was being held back by Emmett and Carlisle, Bella was sitting in a pile of glass, which used to be a table and was bleeding. **

"**Get Jasper out of here" Carlisle ordered. **

**Edward looked at me apologeticly. **

_It will be ok...i promise. I mouthed._

He smiled slightly, then returned his gaze onto Bella.

**Carlisle and Bella saw that Edward was in pain, because of Bella's blood but he refused. **

"**Edward" Carlisle pressed. **

"**Fine" he hissed. **

**I went after him, to make sure he was ok. **

"**Hey" I said when I saw him sitting on the Cullen's front steps. **

**He didn't say anything. **

**I sat next to him. "Edward. It wasn't your fault" I assured him. **

**He shook his head. **

"**If Bella never met me-" **

"**If Bella never met you she would NEVER be as happy as she is now, it was an accident Edward..." I said cutting him off. **

"**She almost died" he hissed. **

"**Yes, Almost. But eventually she will die, that's one thing you can never protect her from" I said. He nodded. **

"**Your right" he sighed. **

"**I'm no use to her to either of you really. The best I can do is let her live her life without my dangers making her life shorter than it already is" he said. **

**I shook my head. **

"**Wha...No. Edward she loves you you can't leave her!" I exclaimed. **

"**I never said I was leaving her... But it's not a bad Idea" he said. **

"**Yes, yes it is" I said. **

"**If I were to leave Bella's life could go back to normal...as if I never existed" he whispered. I stared at him dumbly. **

"**That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Do you honestly believe Bella will just forget you" I asked. "With time I believe-" **

**I slapped him as hard as I possibly could, across his face. "You can't forget Love like that Edward. And your a fool if you think any differently..." I said, cupping my stinging hand to my chest. **

"**I suppose i'm a fool then" he growled. **

"**Love isn't easy Edward but when times get tough you don't just run away like a cowardly-" I was cut off when Edwards Hard,Icy cold lips pressed against mine. _What is he doing? He's in love with Bella...And i'm Bella's sister...this is wrong...so wrong. _**

_**And if that's the case...why am I enjoying it? **_

_**Why is my heart racing and most importantly why do I feel like this is where I belong.**_

**I pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck, then kissed him back. **

_**This is wrong...i shouldn't be doing this **_

_**he's Bella's boyfriend, she's so happy with him...i will not take her happiness. **_

_**I broke the kiss off. **_

"_**Erin-" Edward said. **_

"_**Don't-" I said backing into the house. **_

_**Edward. Fucking. Cullen**_

_**I have feelings for my sisters boyfriend... **_

_**My sisters boyfriend who just kissed me**_

… _**but then again I kissed him back. **_

_**The guilt is already killing me...**_

_**What's wrong with me?**_


	16. Bad For Bella

Edward's P.O.V

After an awkward ride home with Bella,then spending the night talking in her bedroom.

While returning home that night, after Bella fell asleep.

I could just feel the guilt building,burning through me, it stung.

It stung worse than the smell of Bella's blood on a windy day.

I hate myself for what I did. Mistake after mistake...

I smiled to myself...I will never again mock Romeo. I thought remembering earlier today when Bella and I were watching Romeo and Juliet. I wonder if Jasper's back yet. He ran off after...he attempted to attack Bella. He must feel terrible about what he did. I remember him straining to stay immobile but I suppose after Bella cut herself...he lost it.

This whole time Bella and I were together I though...I thought I was protecting her when really... I was putting her in danger.

If I never met her, If I just ignored my feelings and accepted that I only bring harm to my love one's... she wouldn't be in danger.

She almost died last year because of me. My own brother nearly killed her last night. I'm not protecting her, I'm not her dare I say it "guardian angel" if anything I'm a grim reaper...

I sighed. I bring a lifetime of destruction in return for a moment of happiness. I am the problem, in Bella's life.

And problems, are made to be solved.

I can not live with out her but I will be damned to hell before I destroy her soul.

I know what I must do.

Hey Guys I made some original stories on Fiction Press.

Dare:

.com/s/2882731/1/Dare

Kiss of Death:

.com/s/2883142/1/Kiss_of_Death

and Twisted:

.com/s/2881989/1/Twisted

Review please I need your opinion to improve my writing. :) thanks!


	17. Sorry

I am so sorry i haven't been updating guys. i just got my charger back but i am currently updating Erin Swan, Alice 's Past Edward's Past and A new story i'm writing I named Unknown Relations( it's about Edward meeting an family member he didn't know he had) 


End file.
